DalekShip Enterprises
DalekShip Enterprises (DE) is company owned by player DalekShip (~Dalek). It is one of the biggest companies located in Spawn Village. History DalekShip Enterprises is the oldest company on the server, with plans dating back to the original 2012 iteration of Pancakz, which crashed and burned after a few months and the 1.6 update. It took 2 and a half years to develop the plans enough to start building, including may failed and half-hearted attempts at a reboot and early initiation. Its most notable business decision since its 2015 public release is its acquisition of HarryPotter2472 Co., and the deal with Eddybeddy Inc. that managed to tether them to DalekShip Industries (DI). The contract between these companies is known as the DalekShip Enterprise and Eddybeddy Incorporated Free Trade Agreement. DI is now the sole supplier of vegetable and grain products on the server. Divisions Enterprises DalekShip Enterprises is the main division of the company, representing the consumer end products and services, which everyday people can use. The head office is located in Noreast, and is a 23x28 4-story office block. DalekShip Hotel .]] DalekShip Hotel is an initiative with multiple locations at both construction and completed stages. In Spawn Village, it's convenient location next to Eddybeddy Inc. in the Business District makes it ideal for employees to stay at. Due to the supplier relations between DalekShip Industries and Eddybeddy Inc. a 10% discount is offered for employees working in the aforementioned company. There is also a branch in Syrup Land, which is built, but not yet officially open. DalekShip Estate DalekShip Estate is a luxury hotel/motel chain. Currently, the only location is in Vineleaf City, where the concept was formulated. The single story structure is laid out like a large home, and notably, the Vineleaf estate was inspired by the floorplan of Styles (left), from the Agatha Christie novel 'The Mysterious Affair At Styles'. 3X3 & 4X4 .]] 3X3 and 4X4—hereafter collectively referred to as 0X0—are stylised mini-homes, built within a predefined size limit. Their purpose is to provide an alternative to appartments for single story high-density housing. Currently, sizes available include 3x3 and 4x4, hence the names. A small booth like structure is shown above ground, with the home available underneath. The concept was inspired by the similar initiative implemented by eddybeddy Inc., but does not infringe upon the exclusivity clause of the DalekShip Enterprise and Eddybeddy Incorporated Free Trade Agreement as prior consent was given before an official notice was distributed. Locations currently are exclusive to the residential side of the Maple Stream in Syrup Land. ]] DalekShip Advertising Agency DalekShip Advertising Agency construction has not yet commenced, however there has been an official statement from the company confirming its alleged existence. CuteKittens has been confirmed to be the head of department on its installation within the corporation. Any player will be able to purchase a pre-defined advertisement, or contact DalekShip for a free quote. Hen House Based on previous endeavours, this unconfirmed project seems likely to initiate sometime in late 2015 - early 2016. It's primary focus is on egg distribution at the retail end, but it also stocks chicken and feathers for consumer purchase. Logger This particular retail outlet is only rumoured, however a confirmed excess of wood within the corporation had let many to beleive this is a likely possibility. The Alchemist The Alchemist is a retail outlet that stocks potions. It is well praised for its extremely generous pricing, and was originally founded by HarryPotter2472; on request from DalekShip. When HarryPotter2472 Co. was merged into DE it became an asset of the company, and the premiere outlet is now stationed in the Spawn Village Commercial District. The shop is open, however limited stock is available until a steady flow is ordered. Industries DalekShip Industries refers to the farms and machinery used to gather produce and the building blocks of products; those that supply retailers. Notably, Dalek's wheat fields produce 10 double chests of hay bales a day, but Eddybeddy Inc. is the sole receiver of this produce. * Wheat fields (wheat, carrot, potato, sugar cane) Alliance DalekShip Alliance is a subdivision formulated to promote eco friendly companies and to help consumers learn where to buy from. Their team thoroughly examines a company, checking criteria such as logging, imports, worker pay, and many other categories in relation to environmental concerns and player rights. ICCs (Intercity Corperations) are defined as a company with at least 3 locations in at least 2 different cities. This could be a farm and office in one town, and a primary office in another, or simply 3 stores in different towns. ICCs are automatically examined about one a year, and small businesses will be examined once they reach a certain level of popularity. Companies can also apply to be examined or reexamined for a fee of $200. Grades span from A-F. An A company would source wood from a tree plantation or farm rather than a forest, and replant after logging. Else, they could source from a local business that follows this standard. They would offer reasonable pay for either time or production, meaning it is possible for every job to earn at least $5 in a day of minimal work. Pay should be negotiated in a contract or a flat company rate, and all employees should be aware of this salary before commencing work. An F company would violate all standards. If a company remains in the F category for over a year, the Pancakz Supreme Court could force it to close, according to the rule of its jury. Alliance was started in Syrup Land, where the office of CuteKittens, the department head, remains as the main office for the division. It is beleived to remain in Syrup Land to reduce traffic in the Noreast office. Contracts Trading DalekShip Enterprise and Eddybeddy Incorporated Free Trade Agreement The Alchemist The Alchemist Employee ContractCategory:Businesses Category:DalekShip